Post
by ThaiCappuccine
Summary: Um enigma aclarado, meus dedos, meus sonhos. Eu era a anomalia, o grotesco puritano, e aguardava por um eclipse sem ao menos conhecer o céu. RodolphusRabastan.


**Observação:** Esta fic apresenta conteúdo impróprio aos menores de DEZESSETE anos. Contém, ainda, relação homossexual, referências à loucura, obsessão e nicotina. Estejam cientes.

* * *

**Post  
**_por Thai_

Rude; impúbere; áspero.  
Soturno; rubro; pulsante.  
Rijo; frágil; _gotejante_.

Minhas pernas como dois detalhes ocos. Lençóis brancos, parte delas. Um enigma aclarado, meus dedos, meus sonhos. Eu era a anomalia, o grotesco puritano, e aguardava por um eclipse sem ao menos conhecer o céu. Sentia cada poro de minha língua absorver a nicotina, tragando-a para dentro de minha pele como se este fosse o derradeiro sopro de compaixão. A fumaça saboreava meu corpo no instante em que eu saboreava a fumaça. A nicotina adoecia-me, roçava em meus dentes, poluía-me a boca e me degradava a alma.

**Jus Libertatis  
**Direito à liberdade

Deslizava em meus lábios antes de me abandonar. Formava um rastro no ar, descrevendo uma diagonal cinzenta até onde eu delimitara. Encontrava-o firme, morno e úmido. Sua vermelhidão não me amedrontava, e eu o via róseo pela fusão com o cinza da bruma projetada. A fumaça a envolvê-lo, levando meu hálito consigo para arrepiar-me de súbito.

Eu o forçava, repetindo um ciclo idêntico, tocando-me os cabelos com uma das mãos e, com a outra, brandindo-o para cima, degustando a nicotina diluída em minha saliva. Sempre o mesmo ritmo, como a multiplicação de uma ópera obsoleta e pútrida. Eu era Rabastan Lestrange e era absoluto.

**Jus Persequendi**  
Direito de perseguir

Respiração. Cigarros. Morte. Amaldiçoava-me por ser infame e louco. Sorria àquele que jazia exausto e rubro, sem a necessidade piedosa de não mais existir ar.

Eu ouvi seus passos e os reconheci pela não-cadência entre eles: você estava ansioso. Senti seus dedos tocando a maçaneta da porta e imaginei como eles estariam brancos naquele momento. Então você entrou, tão lívido e inerme, tal qual sempre se mantinha. Seus olhos contornaram uma breve trajetória do meu rosto àquele ser enrubescido, e eu o vi contorcer sua fisionomia em uma síntese atemorizada:

— Por Deus, Rabastan! Que fizera dele? – você adentrou o quarto tomando a velocidade da exasperação para si. — Parece-me terrível! – ajoelhou-se ao chão diante de mim. Seu rosto e a pulsação _dele_ alinharam-se aos meus olhos.

Notei seus lábios opacos e soube que sua boca jazia seca. Seu olhar horrorizado me enojava.

— Diga-me, irmão meu, por que o feriu? – sua voz se exaltava, provando-me o quão benéfico você poderia ser.

— Eu não o feri. Não seja tolo – disse-lhe sem sentimentos, mesmo que meu coração me desmentisse. — Aguardei por você durante horas e não pensa, Rodolphus... – fiz uma pausa para restituir minha integridade. — _Não pense_ que eu poderei esperá-lo por toda a minha vida.

Você abriu a boca para contestar, porém nada disse.

— À que veio? – indaguei como espinhos a perfurarem sua pele.

— Rabastan...

— Rodolphus, fiz-lhe uma pergunta.

Seus olhos oscilaram e despediram-se dos meus, rumando exatamente ao meu eu vermelho, doente e danificado.

— Precisamos cuidar _dele_ – você disse, sua entonação capaz de enganar qualquer um, exceto eu. — Ficará pior se nós não...

— Você irá chupá-lo? – perguntei, sentindo minhas sobrancelhas arqueando e seus ossos fraquejando. — Nunca mais o fará, não é?

— Rabastan...

— Novamente, eu lhe fiz uma pergunta.

Seus olhos se fecharam; não como quando formávamos um só, você inundando em seu próprio deleite. Seus olhos se fecharam, contudo, em profunda melancolia ao se ver perante a verdade. Eu sabia, Rodolphus, perdera você.

**Jus Possessionis**  
Direito de posse

Sob meus joelhos a maldição. A maldição da ausência daquilo do que se vive; a ausência além e dentro de mim. Sob meus joelhos, Rodolphus, inexistia o que te fazia me amar. Sob meus joelhos, meu irmão, a súplica através de mundos paralelos; minha morte.

**Jus Sanguinis  
**Direito de sangue

Engolia você. Sabores tradicionais coloridos e descorados. Nicotina e sua pele: meu prazer. Apertava-lhe as coxas nuas, perfurando-as com minhas unhas sujas, impossibilitando-lhe de partir ao seduzi-lo com minha última esperança. Meus lábios em sua carne relutante, duvidosa quanto à firmeza ou à sonolência. Eu tentei, Rodolphus. Eu poderia tê-la deixada pronta para nós.

Sugava você, sonhando. Perdera-o. Eu estava louco. Minha língua insana umedecendo seus pêlos, delineando cada trecho seu, o que mais lhe era arredondado. Nossos sabores. Seu lamento. Eu chorava. Você chorava e continuava frio. Minha palma trazendo você de volta nas fantasias que eu arquitetei.

Olhei para o alto e vi seu rosto infantil. Você tinha seis anos novamente. Seus olhos pequenos, minha vida. Você se ferira, não por si só: eu estava lá, empurrando você contra a parede rochosa. Eu fui uma criança má e não aceitara isso até aquele momento. Suas formas eram pequenas e brancas outra vez. Cabiam em minha mão, cabiam em minha boca.

Eu não sei andar, Rodolphus. Por favor, me guie em meus primeiros passos. Não me deixe sozinho. Negue-me, ensine-me, comande-me. Não me olhe deste modo. Não chore. Faça-me parar. Rodolphus, eu enlouqueci por você. Rodolphus, eu enlouqueci _em_ você.

**Post**  
Após

— Me abrace... – supliquei de joelhos ao chão, onde sempre estive. Você não o fez e permitiu que eu jazesse em pranto junto aos seus pêlos.

— Eu não posso, Rabastan – você disse tão acima de mim.

— Pertenço a você, irmão meu.

— Não o quero.

— Poderei servi-lo...

— Como aquele que me aprisiona em seus dedos? – seu peito a repetir um impulso sôfrego. — Ou como aquele que me traz ilusões, que me faz promessas vazias, que me impregna com o odor do cigarro?

— Como aquele à quem se deve amar! – proferi, minha saliva turva a escapar pelo canto dos lábios.

— Amar? Amar, Rabastan? Amar? – você rugiu. — Espectros não amam, Rabastan! Você está morto!

— Não, Rodolphus – a saliva em meu peito. — _Eu_ _te amo_.

— E o que restou em você para amar?

Fechei meus olhos para vê-lo sorrir. Seus braços eram longos, Rodolphus, e brilhantes eles ficavam sob o sol matinal. Deitados lado a lado no jardim, a grama rala a fazer-nos cócegas nas orelhas. Seus dedos curtos se movimentavam na palma de minha mão. Você sempre fora o mais belo e eu nunca pude negar isto. Observávamos o céu imaginando quem nos estaria observando, descobrindo a natureza nas nuvens, gesticulando com os dedos unidos para atrair atenção mútua.

Para sempre estarei na grama com você ao meu lado. Sentirei fome, sentirei frio, sem jamais permitir que você se vá, embora já tenha partido. Permanecerei na grama, em nosso quarto, mastigando a nicotina do após, baforando meu hálito lívido e fétido em meu pormenor rubro, enfermo e morno. Para sempre estarei na grama e em seu peito, com a saliva sóbria de um ébrio morto, vivo, terapêutico. Viverei como um monstro sem ritual, deitado ao lado seu. Eu sou Rabastan Lestrange, o absoluto que você perdera.

**FIM**

**  
N/A:** Estes termos estranhos estão em Latim, é claro. Agradecimentos ao meu bofe, que vive me servindo de inspiração para as cenas eróticas, HAHAHA.


End file.
